Pesares
by anira22
Summary: DH spoilers. Cada año, Ginny y los chicos van a un parque de atracciones en Londres a pasar el día como muggles, pero esto esconde mucho más.


Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son producto de la imaginación de Rowling y los chupatintas de la Warner los encargados de explotarlos. 

-¡Primero la montaña rusa!-gritó un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos marrones de unos ocho años.

-¡Sí! ¿Podemos, mamá?-preguntó otro niño, este con el pelo negro azabache muy despeinado, delgado y nervudo, y con gafas redondas sobre sus verdes ojos.

-Aún no puedes subir en la montaña rusa, Al, y Lily tampoco-le dijo su madre. Ginny sonreía con indulgencia a sus tres hijos, le revolvió el pelo aún más e indicó con la cabeza hacia un puesto de helados que había cercano-Primero comamos algo.

Los cuatro Potter se acercaron a un puesto de helados, palomitas de maíz, algodones de azúcar y manzanas caramelizadas del parque de atracciones de Londres. Ginny pidió un helado para cada uno de sus hijos; James pidió cinco bolas distintas y aunque el heladero insistió en que se caerían, las cinco enormes bolas de Fresa, Chocolate, Stratacella, turrón y cheesecake se mantuvieron sobre el cucurucho en equilibrio, como por arte de magia. Mientras James devoraba su enorme helado y Ginny degustaba el suyo, Albus y Lily subieron a una atracción hinchable que a Ginny le llamó mucho la atención, porque el enorme castillo de goma y aire, tenía el aspecto de un anciano mago de barba blanca, gafas de media luna y ojos azules, que sonreía ataviado con un sombrero picudo de color morado, como la túnica que llevaba puesta, salpicada de estrellas doradas. Lily y Albus no se cansaban de dar saltos en la goma, y aunque James se jactaba de ser lo suficientemente mayor como para subir a la montaña rusa y demasiado como para querer compartir juegos con sus hermanos pequeños, Ginny sospechaba que el mayor de sus hijos estaba refrenándose para no subirse al mago junto con sus hermanos y empezar a pegar saltos. Sus hijos y el resto de niños magos saltaban y reían mientras la varita del mago daba sacudidas al compás de los saltos de los niños, que empezaron elevándose medio metro y poco a poco fueron alcanzando altura: un metro, dos metros, tres… cinco metros…

-¡Eh, eh Barry!-gritó el dueño del castillo a un joven recio que había cerca, probablemente, por su parecido, su hermano o hijo-Lo has hinchado demasiado, van a salir volando.

-¡Está igual que siempre, papá!

-Nunca había visto que saltaran tan alto.

-Se lo pasan en grande-le aseguró Ginny, tranquilizándolo, mientras controlaba con su varita, por debajo de la chaquetita de punto, la magia accidental que estaban provocando uno de sus dos hijos. A pesar de ello, los niños, los suyos y los muggles, siguieron saltando más de tres metros por encima de las cabezas de sus padres, que susurraban entre ellos, mientras sus hijos reían gritando "más alto, ¡más alto!"-¿Vamos a la montaña rusa? Albus, a lo mejor tú puedes subir este año-su hijo la miró con adoración mientras corría junto a James de cara al sol. Albus tuvo que conformarse con subir a la montaña rusa de los niños, al igual que su hermana, aunque Ginny le prometió que el año siguiente subiría con los mayores. Albus estaba un poco enfurruñado porque sabía que su madre podría haber hecho algo para le dejaran subir a él también, muchas otras veces había tenido que confundir a muggles cuando a ellos se les escapaba algo de magia.

-Quiero una hamburguesa-sentenció James a las 12 del mediodía-El día muggle no es nada sin hamburguesa.

-No grites, James-le riñó Ginny cuando un par de personas se preguntaron qué significaba eso de "el día muggle"

Una vez al año, Ginny y sus tres hijos pasaban un día entero en Londres, viviendo y actuando como muggles, su madre les decía que era para que supieran moverse bien por los dos mundos y sobre todo, para que conocieran y aprendieran a respetar y comprender a los muggles.

-¿Dónde está papá?-preguntó Lily-¿No va a venir?

-A lo mejor esta tarde puede venir-mintió Ginny-pero ya sabéis que tiene mucho trabajo.

-¿Por qué nunca viene?-preguntó Albus.

-Los mayores tenemos que trabajar, Al. Y el trabajo de papá es muy importante.

-Ya, pero podríamos venir un día en que él no trabajara-intervino James-Es una faena que él nunca pueda venir con nosotros.

-El Día Muggle es la fecha que es, igual que vuestro cumpleaños. A veces cae en martes, otra en jueves… No se puede cambiar.

-No es lo mismo-rezongó James, cada vez le convencían menos las explicaciones del día Muggle.

-Bueno, ¿vamos al canguro antes de ir a comer?-preguntó con emoción para cambiar de tema-podemos subir todos.

-¿Todos? ¿Yo también?-preguntó Albus.

-Ajá, y Lily también subirá, conmigo ¿quieres?

-¿Estás seguro que no te pondrás a llorar, Al?-le pinchó James.

-¡Claro que no!-le gritó su hermano, enfadado. James se partía de risa. Él pasó sin problemas sentándose en uno de los cochecitos, Albus tampoco obtuvo demasiada objeción, pero Ginny tuvo que emplearse para que dejaran subir a la pequeña Lily, que subió con su madre en un cochecito con forma de empanada, mientras que Albus y James subían a otro, ella aseguró a su hija con los métodos muggles de seguridad y unos cuantos más de su propia cosecha, haciendo lo mismo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con sus otros dos hijos y con el resto de personas que se subían en esos momentos.

Al fin, todos los cochecitos estaban llenos, Lily apretaba con fuerza la fría barra de metal, mientras Ginny le aseguraba que era muy parecido a subir en escoba, Albus miraba hacia un lado y a otro, interesado, mientras James daba saltos en el asiento y empujaba, de vez en cuando, el brazo de su hermano pequeño mientras gritaba "¡Dale caña!", a pleno pulmón. Lily soltó un gritito cuando la atracción arrancó, mientras Ginny oía a James silbar sonoramente. Pronto empezaron a dar vueltas a una velocidad lo suficientemente rápida como para que la pequeña Lily se fuera contra su madre, haciendo que Albus y James se apilaran en un extremo. Los brazos del canguro subieron y James gritó de júbilo, y esta vez, también lo hicieron los otros miembros de su familia y los muggles. Los brazos de aquel aparato, semejante a los de un pulpo, empezaron a girar con las personas en alto y de repente, con una sacudida, bajaron de nuevo, subían y bajaban mientras James y Albus reían a gusto, y el pelo, largo, rojo y sedoso de Lily y Ginny se bamboleaba junto con el movimiento de la feria de forma hipnótica, al compás de la música que sonaba a todo volumen.

-¡Otra vez!-clamaron todos los niños una vez en el suelo.

-A ver, a ver… tenemos que comer-comentó Ginny.

-¡Porfiiiiii!

-Una vez más-concedió Ginny-pero luego iremos a comer.

-¡Bien!-Lily tiró de la mano de su madre, Ginny la acompañó y la subió en un cochecito, entre Albus y James.

-Sube ahora con tus hermanos y yo os miraré desde abajo.

Ginny sonreía ampliamente a sus hijos que se divertían, gritaban y reían subidos en aquel aparato muggle. Ginny negó con la cabeza cuando los brazos del pulpo se estiraron de forma rara, mágica, hasta quedar muy alto para bajar de golpe. Algunos muggles gritaron asustados, pero la mayoría gritaba emocionado, riéndose. Observó al operario moviendo unas cuantas palancas, pálido y sudoroso mientras el canguro giraba más deprisa que nunca, seguramente azuzado por los poderes de alguno o quizás de varios de sus hijos y daba fuertes sacudidas que hacían crujir los engranajes de la maquinaría, bamboleando peligrosamente los coches en los que se sentaban las divertidas personas, ajenas al hecho de que en cualquier momento saldrían despedidos por el aire (aunque por suerte allí estaba ella murmurando por debajo de la chaqueta encantamientos protectores)

-Al final no ha venido papá-comentó Albus, apesadumbrado cuando salían por las puertas del recinto, pasadas las cuatro de la tarde-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Seguro que hubiera querido venir, pero le compensaremos con una tarta de melaza. ¿Quieres que le hagamos una tarta de melaza cuando lleguemos a casa de la abuela?-Lily asintió débilmente, obviamente, hubiera preferido compartir el día con su padre.

Los Potter bajaron al metro de Londres, donde cogieron un tren que los llevaba a la estación de Victoria, donde cogerían otro tren que los dejaría cerca de La Madriguera, en Ottery Sant Chapole. Los niños jugaron en el vagón del tren, imaginando cómo sería el Expreso de Hogwarts y fantaseando con lo que harían una vez fueran al colegio, mientras Ginny estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegó a la Madriguera, Harry, sus padres y sus hermanos, junto con el resto de la familia habían llegado.

La llegada de los niños fue como un chorro de agua fresca, entraron en el salón como una horda ávidos de contar sus experiencias, los tres hablaron a la vez, contándole a su padre lo bien que lo habían pasado y los sitios en los que habían estado. James se fue después con su abuelo, a quien siempre le gustaban mucho las historias de muggles, y con George, que siempre llevaba caramelos en los bolsillos, que provocaban mil tipos de reacciones, para contarle su pequeña aventura, y cómo el brazo de su coche en la atracción de El Canguro había acabado, casi, saliendo por los aires. Todos los Weasley se pusieron pronto a hablar y a reír con los comentarios de los chicos, mientras la señora Wealsey abrazaba a su hija y le pellizcaba la mejilla.

-Portaos bien-dijo Harry-Mamá y yo tenemos que ir a un sitio, os quedáis con los abuelos. ¿Vale? ¡James!-le advirtió.

-Que sí-dijo con voz cansina. Ginny recogió unas bolsas que había en la cocina de sus padres y salió por la puerta, detrás de Harry, caminaron un rato en silencio, un par de minutos, y después se desaparecieron. No se aparecieron cerca del sitio adonde iban, sino un poco más allá, suficiente como para dar un paseo en silencio, cogidos del brazo en buena compañía y que les permitiera llevar sus propios pensamientos. Al cabo de unos doce minutos llegaron hasta una desvencijada reja negra, cuya puerta estaba descolgada de un gozne, Harry la abrió y Ginny pasó. Se notaba que había habido gente ese mismo día. Todo estaba lleno de flores, de recuerdos y de placas de reluciente metal con inscripciones.

Harry se quedó unos pasos por detrás de su mujer, observándola con tristeza y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola, Fred-saludó ella con un hilo de voz, apenas perceptible. La tumba de Fred estaba demasiado limpia para lo que a su hermano le habría gustado, seguramente, su madre la había limpiado-Siento llegar tarde-Ginny se sentó en el suelo y Harry se dio media vuelta, para pasear entre el resto de tumbas- Hemos estado en el parque de atracciones muggle… tendrías que ver a tus sobrinos, estarías especialmente orgulloso de James-sonrió-Es uno de vuestros mejores clientes y eso me tiene loca, no puedo dar un paso en mi casa sin que me ataque algún juguete, y George sólo hace que decir que James tiene potencial, francamente, no necesito que lo animéis-Ginny paró de hablar, cogió aire y arrancó una mata silvestre que salía cerca la lápida de Fred-A lo mejor nos vamos un tiempo a vivir a Japón, no sé si Harry te lo habrá contado… resulta que mi marido piensa que las cosas por Inglaterra y por Europa están demasiado tranquilas, pero pensamos que unos cuantos mortífagos fugados se pueden estar haciendo fuertes allí, dicen que incluso tienen un líder, y como Harry es el jefe de la oficina de aurores y los niños aún no entran en Hogwarts-Harry regresó en esos momentos, le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa-Le contaba que a lo mejor nos vamos a Japón.

-¿Sabías que en Japón se encuentra el mayor número de espadas mágicas del mundo? Los magos japoneses usan tanto varitas como armas de filo para hacer magia, es fascinante.

-Ya le hemos prometido a George todo un surtido de cosas de las que seguro, sacará partido. Por cierto-Ginny rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó primero un ramillete de unas flores de color dorado y unas cuantas otras cosas-te he traído esto. Las cultivo yo misma en el jardín de casa, aunque Neville y Hagrid me suelen ayudar bastante, la próxima vez, cuando venga con los niños, te traeré de las plateadas…-Empezó a cavar en el suelo con unos pequeños aperos de jardín, enterró el ramillete, y las flores se pudieron a tintinear refulgiendo con un esplendor dorado que hacía que pareciese que estuvieran hechas de metal y no de suaves pétalos, en cuanto el viento las meció, se pudieron a cantar como si un coro de hadas habitase en su interior desprendiendo a la vez un aroma tan dulce como el del azahar y tan fresco como el del jazmín-Son siemprevivas de nácar, espero que te gusten. También he traído esto, por si a George se le olvidaba, es el último catálogo de artilugios de Sortilegios Weasley. ¿Sabes que se murió Arnold este invierno? Se me había olvidado decírselo-le dijo a Harry esta vez-Estaba ya muy viejo el pobre, George me ha regalado otro, pero se pasa el día con Lily… supongo que prefieren a los niños ¿no?-Ginny hizo una pausa, miró al cielo, salpicado de las primeras estrellas y suspiró- Bueno, ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que nos vayamos… cuida de Arnold hasta que nos volvamos a ver, ¿quieres?-Y se echó a llorar-Te echo mucho de menos.

-Te echamos mucho de menos-la corrigió Harry, con su mano en el hombro de su mujer-Todos. Hasta los que no te conocieron.

-Les contamos todas tus aventuras y fechorías-sonrió amargamente Ginny-Feliz día de Harry Potter, Fred, o de los muggles, como yo le llamo.

-Feliz día de la Victoria-le dijo Harry, abrazando a Ginny por los hombros. Hacía ya dieciséis años de la victoria sobre Voldemort y sus mortífagos, y en ese día todo el mundo mágico conmemoraba dicha victoria. Ginny se secó las lágrimas una vez más, y miró la tumba de Fred, donde su madre, o quizás su padre, Hermione o Fleur habían dejado un paquete de pañuelos, los recogió, sacó uno, y en cuanto se sonó la nariz, la cara se le llenó de mocos verdosos, espesos y opacos, que le llegaron hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Esto…-Harry se apartó de ella-Creo que son pañuelos moqueadores, de la tienda de bromas de…

-¡Ya sé lo que son!-gritó Ginny con la cara cubierta de mocos verdes, incluso tuvo que escupir unos cuantos, mientras su marido la miraba con asco. En realidad era líquido de mímbulus mimbletoria. Ginny casi podía oír las carcajadas de Fred desde la ultratumba, y también las de George desde La Madriguera-Muy gracioso, _¡Tergeo!_ ¿sabes qué? ¿Sabes? ¡George!-gritó apuntando con un dedo hacia la tumba.

-¡Ginny, no!

-George tiene novia-le chivó a su hermano Fred-No te lo ha dicho, ¿Y sabes por qué no te lo ha dicho?

-¡Ginny, es un secreto!

-¡Porque es una sangre limpia de Slytherin!-terminó. Un soplo de aire que meció las ramas de los árboles y las piedras, haciendo canturrear a las siemprevivas, les trajo el murmullo de una risa contagiosa. En La Madriguera, George sintió un escalofrío y paró de reírse de su sobrino James, al que las orejas le habían crecido como alas de murciélago mientras las hacia aletear. Algo no iba bien…No, algo iba rematadamente mal. ¡Fred lo sabía!

-En realidad es muy maja-confirmó Harry a su cuñado Fred-Es verdad, no te rías, tiene nueve años menos que Fred y está buena que rompe.

-¡Harry!

-Arreglo lo que tú has estropeado-dijo Harry.

-¿Te parece que está buena?-Harry puso los ojos en blanco y levantó las manos, como preguntándole a Ginny si es que ella no encontraba a su cuñada guapa.

-Hermione es mucho más guapa.

-¡Ja!

-¡Y Fleur también!

-Fleur es una veela-protestó Harry, su belleza no era natural, no contaba-No se trata de cuál de vosotras es la más guapa.

-¿¡Cuál de nosotras!? ¿Acaso Fleur o Irina-que así se llamaba la novia de George- te parecen más guapas que yo?

-¿Dónde está la manzana de la Discordia que no la veo?-preguntó Harry. Y algo en el viento volvió a traerles la risa contagiosa.

-¡No tiene gracia!-gritaron Harry y Ginny a la vez, hacia Fred. Las flores canturrearon y centellearon tanto que aplacaron el fulgor de las primeras estrellas.

-Tenemos que irnos, Fred… Ya… ya te contará George-dijo Harry, y tiró del brazo de Ginny, mientras la regañaba en voz baja.

-Adiós, Fred. No me regañes-continuó-Además, seguro que ya lo sabía… apuesto a que donde quiera que esté, lo ve todo.

-¡No mires esta noche en nuestro cuarto, Fred!-gritó Harry. Y una ramita le golpeó en el cogote, como si le acabaran de dar un capón.

-¿Qué tal tu Día de Harry Potter?-le preguntó Ginny a su marido en cuanto se hubieron alejado del cementerio, aparcando a Fred y a la novia de George por el momento.

En ese día, también conocido como el Día de la Victoria, Harry tenía que atender a multitud de ceremonias… y no le molestaba, aunque prefería que Ginny lo acompañara; quienes sí le acompañaban, eran Ron y Hermione. Después de las ceremonias en Hogwarts cada familia se marchaba a honrar a sus difuntos, y él repartía su tiempo entre los Weasley y su ahijado, Teddy Lupin. Pero él y Ginny preferían que los niños estuvieran al margen de todo aquello, sabían qué había sido de Fred y de los padres de Ted durante la última gran guerra mágica, pero no querían que el abrumador peso de la fama de Harry cayera sobre ellos, así que Ginny, Lily, Albus y James, celebraban desde hacía unos años lo que ellos llamaban El Día Muggle, de esa manera, Harry y Ginny se aseguraban de que ninguno de sus tres hijos vieran las fotos de su padre en El Profeta, oyeran su nombre por la radio, o atendieran a toda la expectación que se levantaba a su alrededor. Era lo más sano para ellos, aunque a Ginny le dolía no poder ir a visitar la tumba de Fred en el día de su muerte con el resto de su familia, aunque sí lo hacía, en otras ocasiones-¿Qué tal ha sido?

-Debería ser un día de alegría… el día en que cayó el Mago Tenebroso más temible de todos los tiempos, pero en lugar de eso... Supongo que es normal, la mayoría de la gente tienen más cosas que lamentar de aquella batalla que celebrar.

-No digas eso-le contestó Ginny.

-Volvamos a La Madriguera-comentó Harry taciturno. Honraban a los difuntos y le mostraban su agradecimiento, pero a pesar de ser un día de felicidad por haber derrotado a Voldemort y haber acabado con su reinado de maldad, siempre existía es vacío en el estómago al pensar en Dobby, en Tonks y Lupin, en Snape y en Fred. Siempre sentía que ellos recibían pocos homenajes en comparación con las alabanzas, los apretones de manos, las palmadas en la espalda y las casi reverencias que solían hacer a su paso.

-No hemos ido a la tumba de Dobby-dijo Ginny.

-Iremos después de cenar, se ha hecho tarde-No le apetecía seguir pensándolo.

-Le he tejido unos calcetines, uno azul en el que pone Harry Potter, y otro rojo en el que he puesto su nombre.

-Le van a encantar-Harry la acercó a él y la besó en la sien. Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera, todo eran risas hasta que entraron.

-¡Se lo has contado!

-¿Por qué has dejado esos estúpidos pañuelos moqueantes en la tumba de Fred?-George se quedó pensativo.

-¡Así que los perdí ahí!-Ginny asintió-Los había llevado para dárselos a Percy, idiota.

-¡George! ¡En la ceremonia de tu hermano, tú…!

-Ha sido un tostón. Por un momento creí que Fred se levantaría de la tumba para irse a otro sitio menos aburrido-Ginny, Ron, Harry y Hermione sonrieron, pero no el señor ni la señora Weasley. Y Harry lo entendía… lo entendía mirando a sus propios hijos. Una pérdida así…

-Sí que ha sido aburrida, sí-confirmó Molly Weasley-Otro año no dejaré que hable Percy-sentenció-¡Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo!

-No, mamá-Lily, Albus y Rose miraban a su tío y a su abuela, divertidos. Su tío era un hombre mayor (mucho mayor a sus ojos de lo que en realidad era) y resultaba gracioso verlo agachar las orejas frente a la abuela Molly-Esta noche me quedo a dormir aquí.

-¡Yo me quedo a dormir con el tío George!-confirmó en seguida James.

-¡Y yo!-dijo Albus-Yo también quiero.

-Mamá, ¿podemos quedarnos a dormir esta noche?

-¡Eh! ¿Estoy pintado, o qué?-preguntó Harry indignado-Yo también soy tu padre-James lo miró extrañado.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir, papá?

-Pregúntale a tu madre-Hermione y la Señora Weasley, chasquearon la lengua.

-Mami…

-Puedes quedarte a dormir si me prometes que te vas a portar bien, que tu tío tiene mañana que trabajar. Y tu abuelo también.

-Nos portaremos bien-confirmó Albus.

-Los tres-confirmó James

-¡A cenar!-anunció la Señora Weasley.

-He hecho una tarta de melaza, papi-le dijo Lily a Harry.

-¿En serio? Seguro que está deliciosa.

-Vamos, enana-James cogió a su hermana de la mano y la ayudó a lavarse las manos.

Ginny y Harry cenaron entre las risas y las protestas de George, que no paró de burlarse de su hermana, vengándose por su traición previa. A las nueve menos cuarto, Harry y Ginny dejaron a sus hijos en la habitación de George, con los pijamas puestos y la promesa de que se irían a la cama pronto y sin molestar a su tío, para ir hacia El Refugio, donde los esperaba la tumba de Dobby. Bill y Fleur los acompañaron en la fresca noche, mientras Ginny transplantaba una mata de siempreviva de nácar en el montículo bajo el que yacía el elfo, convencida de que, al abrigo de Dobby, crecerían tan preciosas como flores de oro. Harry dejó los calcetines junto a la piedra, la limpió y subrayó las letras que había grabado hacía tantos años. Fleur salió con unas tazas de chocolate y bebieron delante de la tumba, mecidos por el sonido del oleaje del mar y por el titilar de las estrellas.

-Gracias, Dobby-dijo Harry de corazón-Gracias por todo. Por todo lo que hiciste por mí a lo largo de tu vida, creo… creo que no hice tanto por ti como merecías, ni fuiste todo lo feliz que deberías haber sido…

-Harry...

-Perdón. Hermione está haciendo muchos progresos para las leyes que protejan a los elfos domésticos. Hace unas semanas, un mago de Oxford le rompió varios huesos a un elfo de una patada sólo porque éste, medio ciego por la vejez, había confundido la cerveza de mantequilla con el zumo de calabaza. El ministerio quería quitarle al elfo, pero… como eso disgustó mucho al pobre elfo, simplemente ha tenido que pedir disculpas y prometer que no lo volverá a hacer. Winky… Winky parece que no mejora, aunque tampoco empeora. Bebe bastante cerveza de mantequilla pero los otros elfos de Hogwarts la cuidan bien. Y en casa tenemos un nuevo elfo doméstico-Ginny carraspeó, para que Harry no hablara de Willy como si fuera un electrodoméstico-Se llama Willy, es… es familia de Kreacher, como los Lestrange están muertos, sus elfos domésticos han ido a parar a sus familias más cercanas… los Malfoy y los Black, así que la tenemos con nosotros… todavía es pequeña, pero ya se esfuerza por complacernos, y hace las delicias de mi hija Lily. Aunque… yo hubiera preferido tenerte conmigo, te habría pagado, claro-le dijo al elfo y a Ginny-Por ti, y por todos los elfos domésticos

-Por Dobby-Bill y los demás levantaron sus tazas y bebieron un buen sorbo de ardiente chocolate.

Los Potter estuvieron un rato más allí, charlando sobre las últimas novedades en la banca mágica y sobre quidicht, hasta que llegó la hora de que Harry y Ginny se fueran a su propia casa.

-Un mal día de la Victoria, como siempre-comentó Harry quitándose las gafas, acostado en la cama. Ginny se quitó los pendientes, lo miró y se sentó junto a él, vestida ya con ropa de cama. Ella le acarició la pierna y él le frotó la rodilla.

-Con el tiempo mejorará-le aseguró Ginny-Los niños crecerán, se enterarán de todo, ya no tendremos que pasar este día separados y podremos celebrar todo lo que hay que celebrar.

-¿De veras hay algo que celebrar?-preguntó apesadumbrado.

-Derrotaste a Voldemort, Harry-contestó ella como si él no estuviera informado de ese hecho.

-¿Y a qué precio?

-El precio no lo pusiste tú, sino él-Ginny tiró de sus manos y lo hizo incorporarse hasta estar nariz con nariz. Harry suspiró-Tú no tienes la culpa del terror que implantaron los mortífagos, ni de que Bellatrix fuera una loca, ni de que Greyback fuera un… malvado y ruín-Harry la miró-¿Qué culpa puedes tener tú de eso, amor? Ganamos, Harry.

-¿Lo crees de veras? ¿Qué ganaron Dobby, Colin… o Fred? ¿Qué ganaron ellos, Ginny?

-Mucho más de lo que habríamos ganado si Voldemort te hubiera matado. ¿No te das cuenta? Fred está muerto-Harry la miró con lágrimas en los ojos-Pero si tú no hubieras vencido, toda mi familia estaría muerta, o perseguida, o habría sido torturada como los Longbottom. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no ganamos? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Fred no ganó?-Harry la miró conmocionado-¿Y a mí? ¿Qué crees que me habría pasado a mí? Voldemort no habría derramado más sangre limpia, como decían ellos, me habrían obligado a casarme con alguien como Rodolfus Lestrange-Harry la miró airado-¿Y Teddy? ¿Y Hermione? ¿No te das cuenta de que ganamos más de lo que perdimos? Por eso hoy es el día de Harry Potter, es el día de la Victoria-Harry suspiró y la abrazó, acurrucándose en su pecho como un niño pequeño.

-Siempre pensaré que podría haber hecho más. Le doy vueltas y vueltas, y pienso en lo que ahora sé y lo que habría podido hacer si lo hubiera sabido. Y en cuántos se habrían salvado.

-No cargues tu conciencia con cosas imposibles, Harry. No te exijas tanto-Harry se echó sobre la almohada y esta vez fue Ginny la que acostándose a su lado, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, allá donde el corazón latía bajo la carne, perdida en sus pensamientos-Menos mal que te tengo.

-Menos mal que te tengo yo a ti.

FIN.


End file.
